Loss
by LadyGigglesalot
Summary: Losing people is part of any war, but she never wanted to lose him. A Tris/Uriah friendship fic. Warning: Character death. Don't read if you don't want to cry.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I have been a lurker around for ages now, but this is the first story I have actually published. I am very self conscious about my writing, so be gentle. That said, I do appreciate any constructive criticism you can give me! Thank you for taking the time to read this note, and my story!**

**Spoiler Alert!: There is a small part of this story which can be counted as an Insurgent spoiler, so if you haven't read it, I suggest you wait on reading this. This is set beyond the end of Insurgent, set in my interpretation of the third book which obviously hasn't been written or published yet. I honestly hope and pray that this doesn't happen. I don't think I will ever stop crying.**

**Warning: I was in a very dark place when I wrote this and I honestly cried while writing it. My beta cried while editing it for me as well, so you have been warned. If you are a fan of Uriah (which I am honestly, I don't know why this story insisted on being written) you **_**will**_** cry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Insurgent, or any of the characters mentioned in this plot. **

Loss

"No!"

Tris saw Uriah fall to the ground and she shoved her way through the others that were surrounding her. She didn't register the faces that swam past her as she ran, the edges of her vision blurring as she approached his crumpled form on the ground. She dropped to her knees, rolling him gently onto his back. His face was screwed up in a pained expression, his hands glued over the wound in his stomach. His eyes locked onto hers and she could see him struggle to wipe the pain from his face.

"Tris…"

He trailed off, wincing in pain and curling onto his side. Tris looked around frantically, searching for anyone who could help him.

"Help! Someone, anyone, please!"

A few people ran over, two doctors amongst them, and dropped to the ground on his other side. They carefully rolled him back onto his back. Tris instinctively reached out, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it tightly. His eyes floated back to hers as the doctors pried his other hand from his wound.

"It- It's no use Tris. Lynn…"

He trailed off, his eyes filling with tears at the memory of Lynn's death. Tris shook her head firmly, a serious look in her eyes and a chastising tone in her voice.

"Stop it. You are going to be fine Uriah. You _have_ to be."

Her voice wavered at the end and tears sprung up in her eyes. She blinked them back, willing herself to be strong for him. She _needed_ him to pull through. She had already lost too much. She couldn't, she _wouldn't _lose him too. One of the doctors let out a gasp as they managed to remove his shirt from his abdomen, revealing his injury. Tris's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of it and Uriah tried to lift his head to sneak a peek. Tris gently grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes back to hers.

"No, don't look. I- you're going to be fine, alright? I need you to just stay with me, okay?"

Tris looked him in the eyes, tears beginning to blur her vision. She was terrified. One of the doctors glanced up at her, a stony expression on her face and simply shook her head. Unable to hold it in any longer, Tris allowed a few tears to escape her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. Uriah gasped in pain as he reached out to wipe them away.

" Tris, it's okay. I- I'm not afraid of death."

He managed a small smile, playfully tapping her on the nose.

"Keep on living for me okay? Make the world a better place again, make it right. I know you can do it."

Her sobs became more violent as he spoke and she pulled him closer to her, allowing his head to rest in her lap. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and he smiled a weak, tender smile up at her.

"Tris. Promise me you will never forget me. You- you were like the sister I always wanted to trade Zeke for."

A half laugh, half sob worked it's way out of Tris's lips and she shook her head at him. Even as he lay dying in her arms he was still cracking jokes, trying to make her smile.

"Never, I could _never_ forget you Uriah. I-"

She trailed off as her sobbing became more violent again. He gently pulled her hand up to his lips, laying a soft kiss on it and winking at her. His breathing became short and shallow as he clenched his eyes, opening them one last time and whispering in a soft, broken voice.

"I'll see you on the other side Tris…make me proud."

Tris watched as the light left his eyes and his chest stopped rising. She sat in silence for only a moment before and anguished cry ripped from her throat and the sobbing resumed. She leaned down over him, allowing her tears to drip on his cheeks as she cried. She pressed her lips gently to his forehead as she gathered her composure, then carefully slid his head off of her lap and rested it softly on the ground. She slid his eyelids gently over his empty eyes, giving the illusion that he was only sleeping before pushing herself shakily to her feet.

As she stood, she looked around her for the first time noticing the circle of people that had formed around them. Her eyes met Christina's and she could see the grief swimming in them. Christina broke the circle, rushing forward and throwing her arms tightly around Tris as they both dissolved into bitter tears. Only seconds later, Tris felt another pair of arms wrap securely around her waist from behind, carefully supporting her and pulling her close. She knew immediately that it was Tobias and allowed him to hold her up, melting into the two closest people she had left. The three of them stood like that for quite some time before Tris managed to get a hold of herself, drying her eyes on her shirt sleeve before looking up at Christina and then over her shoulder at Tobias. She shook her head, her heart feeling empty as she spoke the words she knew they were all dreading.

"We should go tell Zeke."

**The End.**

**A/N: I hope no one hates me too much after this, I just have this horrible fear that Uriah is going to be the Finnick of the Divergent trilogy. If you have read THG you know what I mean, if you haven't, that means that you get to know and love his character, then he gets killed off in some horrific way. Anyway, thank you all for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, let me know what you liked and what you didn't so that I can continue to improve my writing!**


End file.
